bugheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Tarantula Scientist
Inventor (Passive)'' - ''Levels up with Mastery Levels Every time Tarantula picks up a Spare Part, he gets 10/12/14/16/18 armor for 30s/35s/40s/45s/50s (Stacks up to 3/4/4/4/5 times). Injection (Active) Injects an enemy, removing 5 0 armor and making it take 50/85/120/155/190% extra damage for 10s. If the enemy dies while Injection is still active, the enemy will explode, dealing 100/125/150/200/250 damage in the area. Combat Drugs (Active) Tarantula will take no damage, get +2/+2/+3/+4/+4 'speed, and '+50/70/90/110/130% damage for the next 10s, but will also lose 10HP/s. If Tarantula drops below 50 HP, these effects will end. Mind Control (Active) Turns 3/4/5/6/7 random enemy creeps nearby into friendly creeps for 10s/11s/12s/13s/14s. Vile Concoction (Active) Throws a vial at a target location that drenches enemies in red goo for 10s/12s/14s/16s/18s.If a covered enemy dies it will explode, dealing 125/160/195/230/265 '''damage, stunning for '''2s/3s/4s/5s/6s, '''and spreading to newly hit enemies. Hero Description Unique Equipment '''Black Blood - 1000 Gold Enemies attacking Tarantula in melee combat have a 35% chance to take 30 damage. Injector - 750 Gold Gives a 25% chance to enemies hit by Tarantula to be marked, takThe Gives a 25% chance to poison enemies, dealing 5 damage per second and slowing for 10s. Quotes When selected: * "I've got some ideas......." * "Let's experiment." * (unintelligible, crazed cackling/coughing) Slain Enemy: * "Ooh did you see that!" * "Poison them! then I'll study their remains" * "What a fascinating specimen to destroy!" Hero Description Easily one of the oddest characters in the game, Tarantula can literally fill out any niche you select: an unkillable tank, a creative support character, or a useful distraction for more nimble, weaker characters to hide behind. He is possibly the least mobile hero, due to his being the widest, so don't expect to do any hardcore exploring with Tarantula. Even though he moves relatively fast, Tarantula can't achieve the mobility Field Mouse, Mantis, and Toy Robot enjoy. '' ''Injection and Mind Control are useful in a pinch, with Mind Control to get swarms of Fleas off you, and Injection to reduce a heavily armored enemy to a gibbering mess, but I do not find Combat Drugs very helpful, and Vile Concoction is not very reliable. But, Tarantula is a difficult character to master, so feel free to play around with all four of his odd abilities. His passive ability, Inventor, is a great way to make up for Tarantula's clunkiness: give the brute more armor to make up for his poor mobility. Also, his attack speed is slow, but devastating, causing any enemy to fall (albeit not as fast as other characters), be they lowly Flea or terrifying War Slug. Tarantula has the second most health out of all the characters, second only to Hamster, but his competent armor causes Tarantula to arguably become the most effective Tank in the game. Posted by AphidSenseiRage Okay, this is not me trying to out do Aphid, but I do feel he missed some things in this menace that makes him one of the most enjoyable legendaries to play. The name of the game with Tarantula is killing the enemy in the most sadistic way possible, while cackling like a mad man. And by that, mean using the enemies own troops to cause their demise, you may have noticed the theme in his abilities, and that isn't there for show. To start out with the most Important factor to using this, is like most mult-hitting melee characters, his attacks will produce knockback to smaller enemies. While this is nothing much to anyone who has played with bettle for more then 5 minutes. Combining this with 2 of his 4 abilities makes this very potent. To start simple, injection is a tool to start out with, simple. Take any normal flee, or ant, and inject it, if it's armoured, even better, and kill it while facing a group to suddenly anilate it! If you wanna take a step further...vile concoction. i must say, this is the ability I think Aphid didn't play with enough. Yes, it's slow...yes it requires a little bit of set up, but...once again, all you need to do, is to find some lowly bug, maybe even a bug walking towards you with a herd nearby and throw the vile on to them. Next, simply finish off the poor fool! Make sure enemies are near, laugh the fellow. And watch him explode! Not only will this deal massive damage but it will spread the debuff to anything hit by the blast....and also the explosion does knockback damage...if your in the same mind set as I am, you can just image yourself cackling just like Tarantula as you start the deadliest chain reaction in the bug world! However, I think it's best you try and experience this yourself. Feel free to feed your inner Sadist on this hero, Tanky, has weird yet powerful abilities, and is a load of fun! Sun4000 Aug 2017 Trivia *Tarantula's Mind Control ability is the only way in the game to get a friendly Siege Cannon, and the only way outside of Skirmish Mode to have friendly siege bugs (barring the Grub Spider Ranger, who can be summoned by Honey Bee's Comrades ability). ** Mind Control's effects also can become permanent if creeps under its effects survive to the end of a round in Endless Mode, and saving and quitting before the next round starts. ** Bug Banners will affect Mind Controlled creps, but the tower's buff won't be removed when Mind Control's effects wear off. ** Mind Control is also the only way to exceed the bug limit, as the ability converts enemy bugs into allies instead of summoning new bugs.